Advice
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: With the team constantly fighting Robin wants to call it quits! Will a talk with a certain someone change his mind? Robin/Slade


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Robin was going to be 18 in a few months and he didn't know what to do with himself. The team had been fighting left and right lately with each other and he didn't think that they would be able to last living together in that tower much longer. Ever since Beastboy and Raven started dating the two were constantly fighting about everything! Cyborg was constantly fighting with Beastboy about being messy and his relationship with Raven and Robin himself was having problems when he broke up with Starfire he was pretty he was ready to break up the titans and go solo! He just needed someone to talk to, Someone who could help him out and tell him what to do, he tried talking to Cyborg but that just led to another fight.

"I didn't think you'd show" Robin looked into the corner of his dark room.

"You know I enjoy our chats" Slade stepped out from the shadows "What's bothering you?"

"You know" Robin told him "Don't act like you don't"

"It makes me feel better if you tell me" Slade chuckled "I feel less creepy"

"I want to quit the team" Robin admitted "I'm going to be 18 soon!"

"You want to go solo?" Slade asked him "Do you think you could do it?"

"I don't know!" Robin sighed "That's why I'm asking you!"

"It kills you to ask me doesn't it?" Slade asked him "The choice is yours to make, Not mine"

"I can't stand the team" Robin told him "They've been driving me nuts!"

"That's why your quitting on them?" Slade asked as he sat at Robin's desk "What a flattering photo of me..."

"It's not that I'm quitting on them!" Robin told him "They quit on me a long time ago!"

"Did they?" Slade laughed and crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair "It seems more like you have given up on them, Tell me boy, How did they give up on you?"

"Beastboy and Raven" Robin told him "They won't stop fighting!"

"Isn't that what couples do?" Slade asked him "Is is wrong for them to want a life?"

"They're heroes" Robin reminded him "We don't have time for anything else"

"Maybe that's the problem" Slade laughed "Maybe you don't have time for yourself"

"I have time for myself" Robin insisted

"Really?" Slade asked "What do you do all day?"

"Like you don't already know" Robin chuckled "I know you have this place bugged"

"Maybe if you stopped worrying about what I do all the time, you would have friends" Slade laughed

"Why do you always have to say that to me?" Robin asked

"You're the one who asked me to come here" Slade reminded him "I cancelled my appointment with Mad Mod just to be here, you should be grateful"

"You didn't answer my question" Robin told him "I want to know if I should break up the team"

"I should be saying yes" Slade told him "I should tell you to go solo and you would do great, but I would be lying"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked

"You're weak" Slade laughed "You require a team to support you, you enjoying having them around, You like being leader and you love the power, you can't deny it"

"I don't have power over anything" Robin told him "I couldn't destroy you"

"You could have" Slade told him "You didn't want me to be destroyed, no matter what you may tell your friends"

"That's a lie!" Robin told him "I would love nothing more than to see you destroyed"

"Oh really?" Slade asked "If I was gone, your life would have no purpose"

"Does it now?" Robin asked him "I've just been this hero my whole life"

"Would you rather be the villain?" Slade asked "Neither is easy, it's a choice we both made a long time ago"

"I could never be the villain" Robin told him

"Because you care too much about what your team thinks of you" Slade told him "Just like I could never be the hero, It's not my style"

"How do I bring my team back together?" Robin asked Slade "What about my relationship with Starfire?"

"You'll need to work on that" Slade laughed "Get a life! Fix your team! An attack from me should do the trick..."

"You really think that would work?" Robin asked

"I'm certain it would" Slade told him "You need to relax now and just focus on how you and your team can be better, I'll fix everything with an attack on the city, Just like always"

"Thanks" Robin smiled "You always know just what to say"

"Remember the titans can never know about this" Slade reminded him as he got up and opened Robin's window "I'm always here whenever you need me, just remember that"

Before Robin could respond, Slade slipped out his window and was gone. That's how it always was. Robin smiled, he knew he would always be there for him. He laid down in his bed, finally able to sleep peacefully.

"Thanks Dad..." Robin whispered with a Smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
